The present invention relates generally to the field of soft sided gun cases with retractable legs.
Gun cases, particularly soft sided gun cases, are the standard means for sportsmen to carry firearms from one location to another. Once the sportsman arrives at his destination, however, these cases often fail to protect the firearm adequately. When the case is laid on the ground, in a blind, or in a boat, it may offer little protection from standing water, rain, dirt, and other hazards. Leaning a gun case, particularly a soft gun case, against the side of a blind or boat is an unstable proposition at best, and leaves the firearm subject to damage when the case slips and falls. In that position, it is far too easy for an excited dog or clumsy boot to knock over. In addition, a sportsman may need ready, immediate access to the firearm. It is not a practical matter to hold a firearm during every moment in the field. The weather may be too cold, or other tasks may need to be performed yet the sportsman may need ready access to the firearm. A gun case laying on the ground or in the bottom of a boat is not readily accessible when the sportsman is looking to the sky at a flock of approaching geese.
Firearms stands are commonly available at many shooting ranges. Such stands are convenient for temporary storage of firearms between shooting events. However, such stands are typically not portable and offer little or no protection to the firearm from the elements.
Thus, there is a need for a gun case that retains the easily transportable properties of traditional gun cases, yet affords ready access to the firearm in a stable, upright position, significantly reducing the likelihood of damage from falling, and increasing the accessibility of the firearm.